


Beg for It

by Ser_Thirst_A_Lot



Series: 🍷 (Handers-centric) DA Drunk Writing Circle ⭕️ [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anders' Electricity Trick (Dragon Age), Begging, Dom Anders (Dragon Age), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/pseuds/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot
Summary: "You want to come?""Anders, Maker dammit, what d'you think?" Hawke growled, if weakly. "Let me.""No." Anders shivered at the aching sweetness of the cruelty, smirking at Hawke's needy sob of protest. "I don't know that you've noticed, love, but you're hardly in a position to be demanding anything of me, much less in this insolent manner of yours."
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke
Series: 🍷 (Handers-centric) DA Drunk Writing Circle ⭕️ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158695
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Beg for It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agent_of_mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_of_mischief/gifts).



> ~~i barely fucking edited this work I BARELY FUCKING DID but I have to get up in like 4 hours and I'm desperate to get a prompt in FORGIVE ME fuck I'll prolly regret this later hhhhhhh~~
> 
> but yea I'm back to my usual bullshit, written for a toppy Anders prompt, and I couldn't resist going all out and crushing my dreams of writing less than 1k of porn once more *sigh*
> 
> Hope you enjoy!🍀 Anders is v naughty in this someone bonk him to horny jail pretty pleeeease (joke's on us all tho he's the prison warden asdfghgf)
> 
> 🎶 The world of Dragon Age is intrinsically connected to music. The Song of lyrium and the broken Song of its red counterpart, the Song of the Old Gods and the 'maddening' music of the Calling, the Chant of Light. To honor that, each of my DA fics will be accompanied by a soundtrack (or a bit of melodic poetry). For this one, it's **I Put a Spell On You** by **Garou**

* * *

"How does it feel," Anders breathed, nipping at Hawke's ear, "to have my fingers inside you?"

Hawke could manage no coherent assent or denial, but his moan spoke for him, drawn-out, hoarse, and breaking into a whimper as Anders thrust, mercilessly, _harder_ , lightning sparking around the fingers he plunged into Hawke's hole.

"How does it feel..." Anders pushed deeper into the tight, velvet heat of Hawke's ass. Watched, enraptured, as precome leaked steadily from the tip of his cock, flushed red and straining as Hawke writhed beneath him, his legs on Anders' shoulders and hands bound fast with force magic to the headboard. "To have my magic fucking you open?"

Hawke gasped, then bit his lips against a groan as Anders blurred the crackle of electricity into a humming mingle of heat and creation, and at Anders' command, an identical sheen of energy manifested at his other hand. He wrapped it around Hawke's throbbing length and _felt_ more than heard Hawke's broken scream resonate through his entire being—exquisite music to Anders' ears.

"To have it claiming you?"

"Maker— _ah_!" The rest of Hawke's words drowned in another sharp cry as Anders curled his fingers inside him, sending a stronger pulse of magic to brush right against that sensitive spot that had Hawke writhing and shuddering beneath him, every muscle tense and quivering.

He was beautiful.

Wrought with pleasure surely bordering on pain now from the release he'd been denied again and again as Anders tormented him, coaxing him to the edge, then dragging him back with sharp surges of magic that stilled the rush of pleasure. Lying there, struggling against _Anders'_ magic and at _Anders'_ mercy, his to do with as Anders pleased.

"To have it reduce you to this?" Anders sent pulse after pulse more of raw magic tingling inside him, holding back a groan of his own as Hawke bucked and clawed at his skin, overrun with sensation. "And oh, if all those nobles and politicians you charm with that wit of yours could see you now."

Hawke tried for a laugh that ended up more like a sob. "Maker," he whined, and _Maker forgive me,_ Anders' mind echoed, even as he relished the thrilling sin of it—ruling Hawke completely with his power, yet just as defenseless against Hawke's own brand of magic, try as he might to resist. With no link to the Fade, the man still managed to unravel Anders just as much with the lovely sounds he made, with the looks of pure want and adoration he directed at Anders, with the smooth, tempting dance that was the movement of his body.

"How does it feel," Anders asked with a ragged breath, "to be completely at my mercy?"

He leaned down again to bite at Hawke's ear, the hand wrapped around Hawke's cock pumping him faster, all but drenched in precome, the slick heat of it making Anders' own neglected length throb heavily, yet crave as he might to drop the game and _fuck_ Hawke hard and senseless, _he_ , at least, had some notion of patience.

But Hawke's answer was, " _Anders_ ," moaned so loudly, so _desperately_ that any virtue of patience dissolved into thin air, and Anders had to _sto_ p, cease all movement in fear of coming right then and there.

So maddeningly arousing was the sight of Hawke all but delirious with pleasure, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to fuck himself on Anders' stilled fingers, magical bind digging bruises into his wrists as his arms strained against them with all their considerable might. So pretty was the sound of his name slipping from Hawke's lips, parted now around wordless pleas and cries.

Anders tried to breathe deep, his exhale a shuddering sigh.

"I asked you a question, love," Anders said, not quite able to suppress a groan as he thrust his fingers deep into Hawke anew, and again, and again coupled with a jolt of creation magic that had Hawke screaming his name once more. "Several, though I doubt you were paying attention, needy little thing that you are."

"Good," Hawke gasped, eyes flying open and focusing on Anders' face. Such a deep shade of amber now all but covered with dilated pupils. "Feels so good. _Too_ good. _Perfect_. Anders, I—" His voice broke into another moan coaxed out by a rush of mild yet tangible electricity curling around his length.

"These lovely sounds you make for me, Garrett." Anders closed his eyes briefly, breathed through the rush of heat that engulfed him whole as Hawke's legs tightened around him, as he frantically tried to both thrust forward into Anders' fist and back against his fingers.

"M-more," Hawke pleaded, then bit his lips against a whimper as Anders channeled more tingling heat to wrap around his lightning-coated fingers, scissoring them and stretching Hawke's hole wide. "Fuck me harder, Anders, more, bloody Void, _more_.

"Insatiable." Anders placed a gentle kiss against his lips, capturing the delicious whimper that threatened to escape them. "So sure you can handle _more_?"

" _Yes_."

Anders chuckled at the word, barely more than an incoherent sob, smirked even as his own cock throbbed with unsatisfied need. Hawke looked like Anders felt, frenzied and overwhelmed by sensation, only Anders fought, clung desperately to control. Continued to tease and torment because Maker willing he had yet to find a sight more lovely than Hawke falling apart in his hands, utterly and completely.

"You're close again, aren't you?" Anders crooned, leaning down to mouth at Hawke's chest, placing gentle bites upon one nipple, then the next, trailing his lips up to nuzzle at his neck. "So close you're shaking. So eager for it. For me."

" _Fuck yes._ "

"You want to come?"

"Anders, Maker dammit, what d'you think?" Hawke growled, if weakly. " _Let me._ "

"No." Anders shivered at the aching sweetness of the cruelty, smirking at Hawke's needy sob of protest. "I don't know that you've noticed, love, but you're hardly in a position to be demanding anything of me, much less in this insolent manner of yours."

He hefted Hawke's legs higher, steadying them on his shoulders, bending him further, almost in half, watching hard sweat-drenched muscle ripple and strain as the new angle allowed Anders to thrust his fingers—three now, clenched _impossibly_ tight by the heat of Hawke's ass—against just the right spot to wring him to the brink—but not quite over it, not yet.

Anders let slip a breathless laugh at the growl of frustration that followed as he slowed his pace just before Hawke came.

Again.

" _Anders, dammit_ —"

"Beg for it," Anders cut him off with a sharp nip at his ear.

"Fuck," Hawke said through shallow breaths, "please, love, _Anders, please_ —let me come."

Anders tsked. "You can do better than that." He plunged his fingers in deeper, drawing a sharp moan from Hawke's throat. "Can't you, love?"

"Please, please, love." Hawke could barely manage more, weak with pleasure as he was. "Please, I'm _begging you,_ Anders, love, please, let me come, _please_ I—" He sobbed as Anders withdrew the hand fisting his cock yet made more magic gather at the tips of his fingers, fucking Hawke hard now, just like he pleaded for, and Hawke's moans did little to drown out the slick, wet sounds of his thrusts.

"I bet," Anders breathed, dipping to lick and bite at Hawke's throat hard enough to leave marks Anders knew he would beg to leave unhealed. "I bet you can come just from this. " He groaned as Hawke turned his head to clash their lips together in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. "Can't you? Just from the feel of my fingers inside you?"

"I—don't know. I..." Hawke was shaking, eyes half-lidded and unfocused as he rolled his hips to meet Anders' touch. His lips were tinged with the salt of the stray tears that trickled down to his beard. His skin gleamed with sweat in the dimming firelight, flushed and radiating heat where Anders was touching him, running a hand over Hawke's chest, teasing his nipples with soft electric shocks. "Anders, fuck, _please!_ " Hawke's back arched as he arched into the touch, but Anders halted the motion, flattened his hand against Hawke's chest, and _pushed_ him back to lie flat on the bed, just as the fingers buried in Hawke's ass flared with stronger energy. _More_ power.

Tingling bursts of lightning sweetened by the balm of creation magic thrummed with a relentless rhythm that had Hawke thrashing beneath Anders' hold, and crying out his name, a sound more delightful than any melody Anders had ever heard or ever will hear.

"Come for me," Anders' order rang, even soft-spoken as it was, and that was all it took to make Hawke shatter.

Hawke all but _wailed_ as he did, a loud, harsh, broken sound that could have been Anders' name had he the presence of mind to form words. His cock pulsed, long spurts of come splashing onto his stomach and chest as he rode Anders' fingers through his release. And Anders couldn't just _watch,_ couldn't _just_ keep fucking Hawke open, couldn't _just_ listen to the moans that undid him as surely as the sight of Hawke writhing beneath him did. Anders cursed under his breath and wrapped a shaky hand around his length, stroking once, twice, and spilling his release all over Hawke, mingling with his spend in turn. He couldn't hold in the groans that slipped free, couldn't quite hide his own desperation any longer, harsh pants and shuddering limbs evidence of how overwhelmed by sensation he himself was.

Long moments saw them shivering and gasping from the drawn-out aftershocks, before Anders sagged against Hawke, both of them utterly spent. He released the spell binding Hawke's reddened wrists, allowing Hawke's arms to wrap around him, cling to him, draw him into an embrace that was more a tangle of tired, sweaty limbs than anything else.

"Holy fuck," Hawke managed after a long while of dazed silence.

"Yeah," Anders agreed, smirking up at Hawke from where he settled his head on his chest. "Satisfied, love?"

"Very," Hawke gazed at him softly, longingly, so _lovingly_ that Anders had to turn his eyes for fear of how it made his heart skip entire beats. He focused instead on the play of the muscles of Hawke's arm as he raised a hand to card through Anders' hair. "But I want..." Hawke coaxed him, slowly, to meet his eyes again. Amber glimmering in the firelight, burning with a plea for— " _More_."

And that... that Anders was happy to give him—for the entirety of a long, pleasure-stricken night to come.

**Author's Note:**

> is anyone sick of my bullshit? no? well, to whomever got to the end of this I send lots of thanks, and extra massive hugs for any kudos and comments you decide to leave💜 they directly fuel these guys' horniness eheheh
> 
> find me desperately thirsting for Handers on  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ser_arts_a_lot)  
> [tumblr](https://ser-thirst-a-lot.tumblr.com/) (feel free to [shoot DA prompts](https://ser-thirst-a-lot.tumblr.com/prompt-away) my way anytime!)


End file.
